habiticafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Крон
en:Cron Крон (Cron) является термином, позаимствованным из Unix, и означает спланированное по времени повторяемое событие. В Habitica Кроном называется процесс, который происходит в результате взаимодействия пользователя с игрой первый раз в течение нового дня. Цикл крона Один день (24 часа) в целом представляет собой один цикл Крона, и все игроки Habitica начинают новый день в полночь в соответствии с их часовым поясом. Крон не запускается непосредственно в полночь (или в то время, которое задал игрок в качестве начала нового дня), но лишь тогда, когда игрок произвел первое взаимодействие с игрой после наступления полуночи. Синхронизация Таким образом, если вы зашли в игру после смены суток, Вам может понадобиться нажать кнопку "Синхронизация" для обновления заданий. Стратегия использования баффов Любые баффы, которые вы накладываете на свою команду, прекращают действие после того, как запустится следующий Крон члена вашей группы. Если вы первым из всей команды зашли в игру после наступления нового дня, вы должны воздержаться от применения новых баффов до тех пор, пока каждый из команды не зайдет в игру первый раз за их новый день. В противном случае вы фактических баффаете команду в пользу вчерашнего дня, и все потеряют бафф, как только для кого-то наступит новый день. Кроме того, любые привычки, которые они нажимают после захода в игру, но до вашего накладывания баффа, не получат пользу от баффа, так как баффы не накладываются "задним числом". Поэтому наиболее эффективный способ добиться того, чтобы каждый получил пользу от баффа, - это отметить Ежедневные задания после того, как каждый из команды зашел в игру и применил свои баффы для этого дня. Активация Крона Любое действие может запустить процессы для начала нового дня (Крон), если это первое действие за день. Примеры действий, активирующих Крон: * заход в игру, * отметка задания, * нажатие кнопки "Синхронизация", * обновление страницы, * покупка награды, * смена экипировки, * использование заклинания. Действия Крона Отдых в гостинице Первое, что делает игра, - это проверяет, на находитесь ли вы в гостинице. Если вы там, она пропускает ВСЕ процессы для начала нового дня КРОМЕ 'следующих: * Сбрасывает счетчик выпадения трофеев до нуля (позволяя вам найти больше предметов сегодня, даже если вчера вы достигли лимита), * Удаляет любые баффы, которые вы получили в предыдущий день (сюда относятся эффекты от Снежок и Зловещие искры). Обычный процесс Крона (кратко) * Ежедневные задания становятся не отмеченными, и наносится урон за любые незавершенные задания. * Ценность привычек, которые не имеют и положительного, и отрицательного нажатия, уменьшиться в сторону нуля (станут более желтыми). * Восстанавливается мана в объеме 10 единиц или 10% от максимальной (выбор в пользу большего значения). * Снежок, Зловещие искры и большинство баффов теряют свой эффект. * Рассчитывается и наносится урон от квестовых боссов. * Подсчитывается количество предметов, собранных для квестов. Обычный процесс Крона (подробно) * В отношении каждого 'незавершенного Ежедневного задания ** сбрасывает серии Ежедневных заданий до нуля и наносит соответствующий урон, ** если вы деретесь с квестовым боссом, наносит дополнительный урон вам и всем членам вашей команды, которые выполняют этот квест, ** меняет ценность Ежедневного задания в сторону большей красноты, ** снимает галочки со всех пунктов списка, относящегося к тому или ному Ежедневному заданию. * В отношении каждого завершенного 'Ежедневного задания ** снимает галочки со всех пунктов списка, относящегося к Ежедневному заданию, ** снимает отметку о выполнении самого Ежедневного задания. * Привычки, для которых не предусмотрены два способа изменения ценности (+ и -), ценность будет понижена в сторону нуля (они станут ближе к желтому цвету). * Каждая Задача будет иметь меньшую ценность и станет более красной. *Проверяет, не стало ли количество ваших очков здоровья ниже нуля, и если стало, запускает соответствующие процессы в связи с гибелью персонажа. * Сбрасывает до нуля количество собранных за день предметов (что позволяет вам находить предметы и дальше, даже если вчера вы достигли максимального количества). * Снимает любые баффы, полученные в ходе предыдущего дня (это происходит после того, как будут совершены все предшествующие действия Крона, чтобы баффы все еще помогали вам во время активации Крона). * Проверяет, заработали ли вы бафф "Прекрасный день", и если заработали, накладывает его. * Мана восполняет в объеме 10 очков или 10% от максимального объема маны, выбор в пользу большего количества. * Дает дополнительную ману (это происходит после накладывания баффа "Прекрасный день", чтобы вы могли получить больше маны). * Если вы находитесь в процессе выполнения квеста (босс или собирание) ** рассчитывает продвижение в квесте, которого вы лично достигли с момента предыдущей активации Крона (то есть урон от босса или найденные предметы), ** применяет этот прогресс к квесту, ** сбрасывает ваше личное продвижение по квесту за прошлый день до нуля, ** проверяет, завершен ли квест, ** если завершен, производит действия, связанные с завершением квеста, в том числе выдает награду. Активация Крона после нескольких дней неактивности Если игрок не взаимодействовал с Habitica в определенный день, в этот день Крон не будет активирован. Если игрок неактивен в течение нескольких дней, а затем запускает Крон, взаимодействуя с сайтом, урон будет нанесен за все пропущенные Ежедневные задания в течение всех дней отсутствия игрока. Это значит, что после нескольких дней бездеятельности Крон может нанести значительное количество урона игроку, а также членам его команды, если он участвует в квесте с боссом. Этого можно избежать, если игрок отдыхает в Гостинице в течение периода бездеятельности. Все прочие эффекты Крона остаются теми же, независимо от того, когда пользователь зашел в игру. Например, объем восстанавливаемой маны в результате активации Крона не увеличится из-за того, что вас не было несколько дней. Переход на летнее время Когда завершается летнее время, произойдут 2 изменения времени, 'если ваш компьютер работает в это время. Чтобы не получить урон вследствие этого процесса, можно сделать следующее: * выйдите из учетной записи Habitica и выключите компьютер до полуночи, * самостоятельно установите время начала дня на 3 часа ночи, * зайдите в режим редактирования Ежедневный заданий и исключите текущий день недели из дней, на которые запланировано задание, до полуночи, * идите в гостиницу. Если вы получили урон или умерли в результате перехода с летнего времени, используйте вместе Анализ данных, чтобы узнать свои предыдущие характеристики и серии, и кнопку Исправить данные персонажа (через «Настройки» → «Сайт»). Использование разных устройств Если вы используете Habitica на двух и более устройствах, проверяйте, чтобы временные зоны и время на часах оставались одинаковыми. Даже очень незначительная разница во времени может вызвать проблемы в нескольких кронах из-за множественного сброса дня. Самостоятельная настройка времени начала дня Как указано выше, игрок может самостоятельно изменить время начала нового дня в Habitica, выбрав его в настройках. Для этого используется 24-часовой формат. Установка пользовательского времени начала дня, если фактическое время находится между старым временем начала дня и новым временем начала дня, крон запустится дважды. Например, если фактическое время 1.00 (час ночи), а время начала дня - полночь, один крон уже запустился в полночь. Если вы затем поменяете время начала дня на 4 утра, крон активируется еще раз в 4 утра. Предупреждение: функция смены начала дня является экспериментальной, и с ней связаны многочисленные проблемы. Безопасный режим Cron Safe Mode is a feature that the administrators can turn on for every player on the site. It is impossible for it to be turned on only for some players. It allows Cron to run as normal except that the damaging actions from uncompleted Dailies do not occur. Safe Mode makes these changes to Cron: *Incomplete Dailies do not cause player damage. *Incomplete Dailies do not cause damage to the party from the quest boss. *Incomplete Dailies do not have their streaks reset. *Incomplete Dailies do not have their task value changed (their color does not move towards red). *Incomplete Dailies do not reduce the overnight gain of mana. *Player gets a Perfect Day even if some Dailies were incomplete. Safe Mode was first used on May 21, 2016 to protect users from damage and maintain their streaks while the Habitica site experienced an outage for maintenance, but it may be used again in the future for long outages or in the event of unexpected downtime from some failure outside of the administrators' control (e.g., if the website hosting platform or database platform ever fail). Известные ошибки Крон не запустился, задания остались отмеченными Иногда ваши Ежедневные задания могут остаться отмеченными после того, как активирован крон, и если вы выполняете квест, ваш прогресс не будет отмечен в чате группы. Если вы только что вышли из Гостиницы, это ожидаемое и правильное поведение крона. На следующий день ваши Ежедневные задания станут не отмеченными, и будет доложено о продвижении в квесте. Однако иногда это происходит помимо ситуации с Гостиницей, и проблема может затянуться на несколько дней. Хотя обычно она устраняется сама собой в течение одного дня. 'Решения: 'Если вы используете пользовательское время начала дня, иногда перестановка времени обратно на полночь может запустить Крон. Однако, если это нежелательно или не сработало, запишите свои показатели (здоровье, опыт, золото и ману), снимите отметки о выполнении с Ежедневных заданий, используйте кнопку Исправить данные персонажа (Настройки → Сайт), чтобы восстановить свои характеристики, а также зайдите в расширенные настройки Ежедневных заданий и исправьте серии. Категория:Механики Категория:Контент Категория:Ссылки на исходный код Категория:Основы Категория:Баги Категория:Часто обновляемые статьи